15th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry
The 15th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry was an American Civil War infantry regiment from New Jersey that served from September 1862 through 1865 in the Union Army. The Fifteenth Regiment was organized at Flemington, New Jersey in July and August 1862. Three companies were recruited in Sussex County, two in Warren, two in Hunterdon, two in Morris and one in Somerset, and all were composed of men of superior physical strength and capacities of endurance. The regiment was mustered into the United States services on the 25th of August and on the 27th left for Washington, numbering nine hundred and twenty-five officers and men, Colonel Samuel Fowler commanding. Reaching the Capital it encamped at Tennallytown, where it remained for about a month, engaged in drill and acquiring discipline for future service. While here, the men were also employed upon the defenses of Washington, slashing timber, making military roads, and throwing up earthworks - Fort Kearny being constructed entirely by their labor.New Jersey and the Rebellion: A History of the services of the troops and people of New Jersey in aid of the Union cause. by John Y. Foster. Published by Authority of the State. Newark, N.J.; Martin R. Dennis & Co. 1868. Chapter XIII. Pages 382-383. ISBN 0-8328-6032-8 Original regimental commanders The following officers led the regiment at the outset. Staff officers, including the Colonel, were generally listed under Company S. Unassigned replacements were listed under Company U. *Colonel Samuel Fowler *Lieutenant-Colonel Edward L. Campbell *Major James M. Brown *Adjutant William P. Peymour *Quartermaster Lowe Emerson *Surgeon Redford Sharp *Assistant Surgeon George R. Sullivan *Assistant Surgeon George Trumpore *Chaplain Alanson A. Haines Original company commanders *Company A - Captain Lambert Boeman **First Lieutenant Thomas P. Stout **Second Lieutenant John R. Emery *Company B - Captain Alfred S. Burt **First Lieutenant Charles M. Fairelo **Second Lieutenant Charles R. Paul *Company C - Captain Ira J. Lindsely **First Lieutenant Erastus H. Taylor **Second Lieutenant Samuel R. Connett *Company D - Captain James Walker **First Lieutenant Lewis Van Blarcom **Second Lieutenant James S. MacDanolds *Company E - Captain John H. Vanderveer **First Lieutenant Stephen H. Bogardus **Second Lieutenant Ellis Hamilton *Company F - Captain George C. King **First Lieutenant Owen H. Day **Second Lieutenant John H. Vanderveer *Company G - Captain William H. Slater **First Lieutenant (unknown per Fowler) **Second Lieutenant John D. Trimmer *Company H - Captain Andrew J. Wright **First Lieutenant William D. Cornish **Second Lieutenant James Bentley *Company I - Captain (unknown per Fowler) **First Lieutenant Cornelius C. Shimer **Second Lieutenant William W. Van Voy *Company K - Captain (unknown per Fowler) **First Lieutenant William H. Edsall **Second Lieutenant John Fowler First enlistment By the time the 15th was formed all regiments were created for 3 years service. Most would reenlist to become "Veteran" regiments when and if their time came. *December 11–15, 1862 - Battle of Fredericksburg *April 30 - May 6, 1863 - Battle of Chancellorsville *July 1–3, 1863 - Battle of Gettysburg, but the regiment was not actively engaged *July 5–24, 1863 - Pursuit of Lee to Manassas Gap **July 5, 1863 - Fairfield, Pennsylvania **July 10–13, 1863 - At and near Funkstown, Maryland *May 5–7, 1864 - Battle of the Wilderness *May 8–12, 1864 - Spottsylvania **May 12 - Assault on the Salient (the "Bloody Angle") *May 12–21, 1864 - Spottsylvania Court House *May 23–26, 1864 - Battle of North Anna *June 1–12, 1864 - Battle of Cold Harbor *June 17–22, 1864 - Before Petersburg, Virginia *August 7-November 28 - Shenandoah Valley Campaign Statistics This regiment suffered higher casualties than any other infantry regiment from New Jersey.The History Of The Fifteenth Regiment New Jersey Volunteers, Alanson A. Haines, 1883 *Officers killed or wounded: 8 *Officers died of disease, etc.: 1 *Enlisted men killed or wounded: 239 *Enlisted men died of disease, etc.: 98 *Other: 15 Personal Stories Personal stories of individual officers or enlisted men should be added to this section in alphabetical order. Losey, Peter (PVT) Peter Losey was an unmarried farmer in Stillwater Township, Sussex County, New Jersey when he enlisted at Newton. He served in Company I from first muster on August 11, 1862 until his capture on May 4, 1864 during the Battle of the Wilderness. By July 16 he was at Andersonville where he remained until he was released to the Union with others who were too ill matter. That is, he was too far gone to recover. He was exchanged on November 30 at Savannah, Georgia, and taken to Annapolis where he died of chronic diarrhea on December 20, 1864. Private Peter Losey (no. 287) was buried at U. S. Cemetery Annapolis in 259 Ash Grove.Stryker, page 734. Further reading *''New Jersey and the Rebellion: A History of the services of the troops and people of New Jersey in aid of the Union cause''. by John Y. Foster. Published by Authority of the State. Newark, N.J.; Martin R. Dennis & Co. 1868. Chapter XIII. Pages 382-407. Reprinted by Higginson Book Company, Salem MA. ISBN 0-8328-6032-8 *''"Remember You Are Jerseymen!" A Military History of New Jersey's Troops in the Civil War''. by Joseph G. Bilby and William C. Goble. Longstreet House, Hightstown NJ. New Book Number 141. 1998. Chapter 11. Pages 270-291. ISBN 0-944413-54-4 *''RECORD of OFFICERS AND MEN OF NEW JERSEY in the CIVIL WAR 1861 - 1865.'' VOLUME I. Compiled in the office of the Adjutant General. William S. Stryker, New Jersey Adjutant General, Published by authority of the Legislature. William S. Stryker, Adjutant General. (Trenton, NJ: Office of the Adjutant General, 1876. Printed by John L. Murphy, Steam Book and Job Printer) See also *List of New Jersey Civil War Units Notes Category:New Jersey Civil War regiments